lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Dancer: Killer Fan (CR 19)
Killer Fan Elf fighter 10/shadowdancer 10 LN Medium humanoid (elf) Init +10; Senses darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +30 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 34, touch 22, flat-footed 27 (+7 armor, +5 deflection, +6 Dex, +1 dodge, +5 natural) hp 168 (20 HD; 10d8+10d10+50) Fort +16, Ref +19, Will +11 (+3 vs. fear); +4 vs. effects that cause you to lose your grip on weapons, +2 vs. enchantments, +2 Luck bonus when in dim light Defensive Abilities defensive roll, improved evasion, improved uncanny dodge, shadow master; Immune sleep; SR 21 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 40 ft. Melee +5 fighting fan +35/+30/+25/+20 (1d4+20/19-20/×3) or +5 fighting fan +35/+30/+25 (1d4+20/19-20/×3) Special Attacks shadow master, weapon trainings (monk +4, thrown +3) Shadowdancer Spell-Like Abilities (CL 10th; concentration +14) 5/day—shadow illusion (DC 15) 4/day—shadow call (DC 21) 2/day—shadow power (DC 19) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 29, Dex 23, Con 12, Int 18, Wis 10, Cha 18 Base Atk +17; CMB +26; CMD 48 (52 vs. disarm, 52 vs. sunder) Feats Combat PatrolAPG, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Double Slice, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (fighting fan), Greater Two-weapon Fighting, Greater Weapon Focus (fighting fan), Hammer The GapUC, Improved Critical (fighting fan), Improved Initiative, Improved Two-weapon Fighting, Mobility, Toughness, Two-weapon Fighting, Two-weapon Rend, Weapon Focus (fighting fan), Weapon Specialization (fighting fan) Skills Acrobatics +29 (+33 to jump), Disable Device +28, Perception +30, Perform (dance) +27, Stealth +34; Racial Modifiers +2 Perception, +2 Spellcraft to identify magic item properties Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Elven, Gnome, Infernal SQ armor training 2, elven magic, hide in plain sight, rogue talents (assassinate 19UC, fast stealth, weapon training), shadow jump, slippery mind, summon shadow Combat Gear potion of cure serious wounds (10), potion of haste (10), potion of invisibility (10), potion of poison, potion of poison, potion of poison, potion of poison, potion of poison, potion of poison, potion of poison, potion of poison, potion of poison, potion of poison; Other Gear +5 leather armor, +5 fighting fanUC, +5 fighting fanUC, amulet of natural armor +5, bag of holding iv, belt of physical might +6 (Str, Dex), boots of striding and springing, cloak of resistance +5, eyes of the eagle, gloves of duelingAPG, headband of mental prowess +6 (Int, Cha), helm of telepathy, mantle of spell resistance, manual of gainful exercise +5, ring of protection +5, ring of x-ray vision, slayer's robe, vanishing sheathACG, masterwork thieves' tools, 80,630 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Armor Training 2 (Ex) Worn armor -2 check penalty, +2 max DEX. Assassinate (DC 19) (Ex) Can kill unaware foe with a prepared sneak attack (Fort neg). Combat Patrol (+15') Full-round action: increase your threatened area by +15' until your next turn. Combat Reflexes (7 AoO/round) Can make extra attacks of opportunity/rd, and even when flat-footed. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white only). Defensive Roll (1/day) (Ex) When reduced below 0 Hp by an attack, can attempt to halve dam with Reflex save. Elven Immunities - Sleep You are immune to magic sleep effects. Elven Magic +2 to spellcraft checks to determine the properties of a magic item. Fast Stealth (Ex) Move at full speed while using the Stealth skill at no penalty. Hammer the Gap With a full-attack action, each hit against the same opponent deals extra damage Hide in Plain Sight (Su) Can use Stealth even while observed, if there is a shadow in 10 ft. Improved Evasion (Ex) If succeed on Reflex save for half dam, take none instead. Failure deals half dam. Improved Uncanny Dodge (Lv >= 14) (Ex) Retain DEX bonus to AC when flat-footed. You cannot be flanked unless the attacker is Level 14+. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in dim light, distinguishing color and detail. Mobility +4 to AC vs. AoO provoked by moving out of or through a threatened area. Shadow Jump (32 10-ft inc/day) (Su) Travel between shadows as dimension door, but must start and end in dim light. Shadow Master (Su) In dim light, gain DR 10/–, +2 to saves, and critical hit blinds foe 1d6 rds. Slippery Mind (Ex) If you fail a save vs. an Enchantment spell/effect, can re-save next rd. Spell Resistance (21) You have Spell Resistance. Summon Shadow (Su) Summon a Shadow to serve as your companion. Two-Weapon Rend Deal extra 1d10+13 if you hit a foe with both main and off hand weapons. Weapon Training (Monk) +4 (Ex) +4 Attack, Damage, CMB, CMD with Monk weapons Weapon Training (Thrown) +3 (Ex) +3 Attack, Damage, CMB, CMD with Thrown weapons -------------------- Shadow CR 3 XP 800 CE Medium undead (incorporeal) Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +8 DEFENSE AC 15, touch 15, flat-footed 12 (+2 deflection, +2 Dex, +1 dodge) hp 84 Fort +3, Ref +3, Will +4 Defensive Abilities incorporeal, channel resistance +2; Immune undead traits OFFENSE Speed fly 40 ft. (good) Melee incorporeal touch +19 (1d6 Strength damage) STATISTICS Str —, Dex 14, Con —, Int 6, Wis 12, Cha 15 Base Atk +12; CMB +4; CMD 17 Feats Dodge, Skill Focus (Perception) Skills Fly +11, Perception +8, Stealth +8 (+12 in dim light, +4 in bright light); Racial Modifiers +4 Stealth in dim light (–4 in bright light) Languages Common (unofficial errata) SPECIAL ABILITIES Strength Damage (Su) A shadow’s touch deals 1d6 points of Strength damage to a living creature. This is a negative energy effect. A creature dies if this Strength damage equals or exceeds its actual Strength score. Category:NPC Category:Elf Category:Fighter Category:Shadow Dancer Category:CR 19 Category:Level 20 Category:Pathfinder